


Bittersweet Tragedy

by starkerstock



Series: Something Better [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bonding, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Gay, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irondad, M/M, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter is 16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerstock/pseuds/starkerstock
Summary: The Apartment felt extremely empty without May there. Peter had been walking slowly through the place for what felt like hours. Stopping at every entrance to a new room, being assaulted with one memory after another. He quietly allowed the tears that formed long ago fall from his face, picking up the final box and heading for the door. Peter gave his home one last look before leaving it behind forever.





	1. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is put in a position he could have never imagined.

The only thing peter could see for miles was pale orange. He was alone, but he wasn’t.  
He could hear millions of pleads and cry’s from around him, but saw nobody. This was his life for a whole year, 24/7, seven days a week, for 365 days. Nonstop hysterics from those trapped with him. Peter existed, yet had no control of himself or his surrounding. All he could do was scream with them, and he did. He would scream until his throat was so raw he was convinced it was still there. He gasped for air in between sobs and screamed some more. Peter would cry out for May, to come and save him from the prison of the stone that he so desperately wanted to escape. He would cry to Ned, his man in the chair, genius best friend, hoping he could save him from those around him. He would yell to the other voices, hoping they would eventually hear him and make the tightness in him very soul subside. But most of all, Peter cried to Tony, his mentor, his superhero, and father figure to help him. Everyday, he cried and everyday he never got anyone's response.  
Even though he was saved from the depths of the stone, he was never truly free, haunted nightly by the memories from the stone, the battle, the very look in Tony’s eyes as he turned to dust. Only brought back to reality by his own screams, and the violent convulsions of his body as he was sent into a panic attack. Peter tried his best to hid these dreams from May, but it proved impossible when they slept so near each other. Her hurried footsteps coming from down the hall were the first thing Peter heard when he woke from his nightmares. He was worrying his aunt to no end, and that’s why it’s his fault. June 3rd, 2018, May Parker died from a heart attack.  
\---  
Peter and May were in the kitchen when it happened. It was 2am, May was making Peter and herself popcorn so they could watch a movie. Earlier that evening, Peter had woken up, screaming and crying like he had been for the past month after returning home from the stone. So this had become their routine, making popcorn and watching movies together in hopes of relieving the panic from his latest episode. May never wanted him to be alone, so she always stayed up with him on these nights. The constant worry Peter was causing her combined with the lack of rest had gotten the best of her. She had leaned against the counter and gripped her chest as the timer for the microwave beeped.  
Peter was at her side in an instant, calming her and asking what was wrong. “What’s happening, May are you ok?” he had asked her, “No Peter, but don’t worry about me, I love you,” she told him. “Aunt May your scaring me, I’m calling the police!” Peter went for the phone, but May stopped him. “Peter, I don’t have much time,” she insisted, “What do you mean you don’t have time May?” fresh tears were now falling down his face as he cradled May in his arms. “I’ve had these problems with my heart for a while now Peter, It’s just my time. It’s ok to let me go…” she said, “May no! This is all my fault, all the stress you’ve been under!” peter was furious with himself. “Never, Peter don’t blame yourself, this couldn’t have been prevented. Just know that I love you with all my heart and I want you to take care of yourself. Can you do that for me?” May asked, “but…” peter started, “No buts, Peter please!” she told him. “Yes, of course I love you Aunt May,” those were his last words with her. Peter had dialed for the police and when they arrived, she was declared dead. Peter was Numb.  
\---  
Tony was in his lab, tinkering during another sleepless night. He would wake up, drenched in sweat and gasping for air. Forced to relive every horrible memory from the fight, every night, was taking its toll on him. His only escape was his work, fixing his suits and clearing his head. Tony had fallen into this schedule long before Thanos made himself known. He wasn’t exactly famous for his stellar personal health. So there, on the night of May Parker’s death, he found himself in his lab. As 4am rolled around he was called by an unknown number, so of course he didn’t answer. Then they called again, pulling him from his thoughts and peaking his interest.  
“FRIDAY, whose number is this?” he asked the AI, “It appears to belong to a Federal Agency, Boss,” she responded. This caused panic to come to life inside of Tony’s gut. What in the world would a Federal Agency be doing calling him at 4am? Before jumping to any conclusions, Tony answered the call. “Hello, this is Mrs. Racer from Child Services calling for Tony Stark,” the woman on the other line spoke, “This is him…” Tony answered with hesitation. “I’m sorry to say that May Parker, has passed away earlier this morning due to heart complications and she has placed you as Peter Parker’s, her nephew’s, legal guardian if anything was to happen to her,” the women informed him in a monolog tone.  
Tony could begin to process what he was hearing, convinced his brain was short circuiting due to sleep deprivation. “May is dead?” was the first thing he managed to say. “I’m afraid so Mr. Stark,” she responded from the other line. “Peter, is he ok, where is he?” was his next thought. “Mr. Parker is currently in our office’s until we determine his next location,” she said. Tony’s stomach lurched when he realized that this was real. The line was silent for what seemed like minutes, he was at a loss for words. “If you don’t accept guardianship, Peter will be placed into the system until we find him foster parents to take him in,” Mrs. Racer informed him. This had somehow gotten Tony out of his stupor, because before he knew it he was telling her, “I’ll be right over.” He hung up the phone and made his way to the garage. His only concern was reaching Peter as fast as he could, breaking almost every traffic law on his way.  
When Tony arrived to the office, he spotted Peter instantly. The Kid didn’t even look up when the door opened, until Tony was hovering right above his slouched over figure. Their eyes locked and Peter was in his arms in an instant. They stayed like this for awhile until Tony could feel Peter’s tears soaking through his shirt. “Shh, kid I’ve got you now. You have nothing to worry about, I’m gonna take care of you, alright?” Tony told him, pulling him back every so slightly to look into his eyes. “Why?” Peter asked him, voice so small Tony felt the instant urge to protect him. “I love you Peter, and your Aunt wanted me to take care of you. I might not be the best, but the hell if I don’t try” Tony told him, and Peter seemed to become a little more relieved. “Thank You…” was all he managed to say, before burying his head back into Tony’s shoulder again.


	2. Closer than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is forced to process May's death and finds comfort in Tony.

Peter laid awake, not able to sleep after everything that had happened. To say he was in shock would be an understatement. Not only had he lost his last living relative; he was taken in by his hero. Yet, there was a part of him that still worried Tony would change his mind. Peter wouldn’t have even blamed him if he did. The two had become incredibly close however, after infinity war they were inseparable. 

Aunt May was always so flexible with them. Some nights, Tony would just show up to the flat. May was curious, but never questioned why the man was there. She has no intention of telling Tony to leave after seeing how relaxed he made Peter. The same went for Pepper, she never turned the boy down when he showed up at the penthouse unexpectedly. She welcomed him with opened arms and always made sure he was alright. Everyone around them knew that both Peter and Tony were good for one another. Those who didn't see how taken they were with one another had to be blind.

With that being said, Tony had driven them back to the penthouse shortly after his arrival to the agency only hours earlier. He had officially accepted legal guardianship of Peter. The idea of being in charge of another human being was being slowly processed by Tony. He knew he always wanted kids, but was always afraid of becoming like his father. Pepper and him had agreed to wait, especially due to all the recent threats against the city. The last thing they wanted to do was bring life to chaos. Tony didn’t know much about being a father, but he knew damn well his kid would be protected no matter what.

So Tony sat back in his lab, as if he never left in the first place. The only change was the big screen, reflecting the image of Peter tossing and turning in bed. Tony knew he would never be able to leave the kid unattended, watching him like a hawk from the comfort of his chair. Every so often, Pete would stare up at the ceiling and release an uneven breath, silent tears rolling down his face. Each time they hit the pillow, Tony’s heart broke just a little more. All he could do was watch, so unsure of his current role in the teens new life. For hours he watched, until the kid, his kid, passed out from exhaustion. At some point, he let himself fall asleep as well.  
\---

The next morning Tony woke will a start. His back ached from the way he slept, and the memories of what happened earlier that very day came crashing in on him. He managed to gain his bearings and continued up stairs to check on Peter.

The Spider was huddled in the corner of the coach, encased in blankets almost protectively. Tony slowly made his way over, so as not to startle him. He pressed a gentle hand to the boy’s shoulder and grabbed Peter’s attention. He was deep in thought when he realized that Tony was next to him.

Peter looked absolutely broken. His eyes held dark circles underneath them and his face was red and puffy from the tears. Tony scooped Pete into his arms and laid with the boy, unable to allow him to be alone a second longer. Peter sighed and nested deeper into Tony’s hold, letting his body relax from all the stress he felt. 

The two stayed like this, healing one another the best they could. Neither was sure of how long they stayed like that, but no complaints were made. Peter felt safe with Tony, his worry and fear almost completely vanished when he was with the other man. That’s all that Peter needed right now, Tony, his rock.

Their hold on one another was broken when Tony heard Peter’s stomach growl. He slowly lifted the boy from his lap and softly told him that he was going to make breakfast. Peter watched as Tony walked through the living room, into the kitchen. He could still see his mentor from his spot at the coach, but peter still felt lonely. Every so often, Tony would glance up to check on Peter, only to find him staring right back at him.

“How are you feeling, Pete?” Tony asked him, sensing the other boys gaze on him. “I’m ok...considering,” Peter responded, and this was true. He was feeling better than he thought he would, and that was all due to Tony. “Don’t worry bud, pancakes always make everything better,” Tony added with a smile, sensing the uneasy feeling Peter had. With that, he earned a chuckle and it instantly brought joy to his heart. Moments later the Pancakes were done, and he carried a plate to Peter. Both of them ate in silence for a few moments until Peter spoke once more.

“Tony...why did you do it? Take me in I mean, it’s just, a lot you know? We’re close, but this is a big responsibility and I would understand if you’re having second thoughts...” Peter said nervously. He was going to keep going, but Tony stopped him. “I know exactly what I’m doing, you need me right now and, to be honest, I need you. This will help us both heal, and I know I could never second guess this. It's only been a few hours, but I already know that this is the best decision I’ve ever made,” Tony has never felt so revealed in his life. Yet every word he spoke was the truth. 

“I don’t think I could ever thank you enough, I couldn’t live without you...” the two shared one last bone crushing hug, and Tony knew everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
